1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of thermometers. More particularly, the invention relates to the field of dual-use thermometers.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in U.S. publication No. 2004/0047392 A1 and 2004/0095985 A1, infrared thermometer offers a dual-use mode that can be used for both forehead and ear temperature measurements.
However, a cap adapted to isolate other heat radiation interference is easy to get lost since the cap is detachable from a main body of the thermometer.